Relief
by Disastro
Summary: .:Disastro:. Patrick Jane lloraba y Grace "No-Puedo-Ver-A-Nadie-Llorar" Van Pelt no podía dejarlo así. Después de todo él nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Mi visión de lo que pudo haber sucedido si Grace hubiera entrado a consolar a Patrick en el 1x7.


**T**ítulo: _Relief_  
**T**ipo: _Viñeta_  
**C**ategoría:_ The Mentalist_  
**P**ersonajes:_ Patrick Jane/Grace Van Pelt_  
**F**iction** R**ated: _K_  
**G**éneros:_ Hurt/Comfort/General_  
**L**enguaje: _Español_  
**S**tatus:_ Completo_  
**S**umario:_ Patrick Jane lloraba y Grace _"No-Puedo-Ver-A-Nadie-Llorar" _Van Pelt no podía dejarlo así. Después de todo él nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Mi visión de lo que pudo haber sucedido si Grace hubiera entrado a consolar a Patrick en el capítulo_ 'Seeing Red'_._

**

* * *

**

-Señora Frye...- Dije al ver a la mujer abandonar una de las salas de interrogatorio.

-Buenas noches agente Van Pelt.- Se despidió Kristina antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Entonces fue cuando lo escuché, _sollozos_. ¿Quién estará llorando? Me asomé por la puerta para averiguar y tremenda sorpresa me llevé al encontrar a nada más ni nada menos que a Patrick Jane.

Una persona cuerda hubiera sabido que no sería bienvenida, una persona cuerda hubiera cerrado la puerta y seguido de largo pero una persona cruel apenas escuchara el primer sollozo saldría pitando en la dirección opuesta. Pero yo, Grace _"No-Puedo-Ver-A-Nadie-Llorar"_ Van Pelt, no podía dejarlo así.

Entré esperando que inmediatamente me dijera que me fuera, pero en cambió pareció no haberme escuchado. Abrí la boca un par de veces planeando dar a conocer mi presencia pero nada salió de ella. Aunque, ¿qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Y por qué rayos estaba llorando Jane? Decidí obviar aquellas preguntas y me acerqué a Patrick, lo rodeé temerosamente con un brazo manteniendo un agarre débil en caso de que rechazara el contacto y ahí mismo me iría tan rápido como me lo permitieran mis piernas...

_"Pero que estoy diciendo... Sueno como una cobarde."_ Pensé.

Conté mentalmente los segundos antes de que Jane me mandará al demonio, pero no lo hizo; Él se aferró a mí mientras escondía su rostro en la curva de mi cuello, medio desorbitada abracé a Patrick fuertemente con ambos brazos.

Traté de recordar que hacía mi madre cuando era niña, ella solía acariciarme el cabello mientras me tarareaba una suave melodía al oído que ahora que me pongo a pensar, recuerdo completamente. Comencé a acariciar con una mano sus rizos suavemente, mientras tarareaba en un tono bajo (pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él escuchara) la canción. Nos quedamos así no sé si por minutos o quizás por horas, con el tiempo los sollozos de Patrick fueron reduciéndose hasta que nada, además del suave sonido de nuestras respiraciones, se escuchó. Él no se apartó, yo tampoco lo hice y ninguno de nosotros dos parecía dispuesto a hablar pero alguno tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté tratando de no sonar muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien.- Respondió.

-¿Seguro?- Genial, yo que no quería sonar preocupada.

-Ahora sí.- Jane me sonrió levemente, él sí estaba bien.

Entonces, casi como por acuerdo, cada uno quitó los brazos de alrededor de él otro. Nos miramos fijamente por un momento que se me hizo excesivamente largo.

-¿Quieres una taza de té?- La pregunta salió de la nada y apenas la formulé quise patearme.

-¿Qué?- Dijo confuso.

_"Yo también me lo pregunto..."_ Me dije a mí misma.

-Quiero decir... Bueno, eso fue lo que quise decir... Y yo...- Balbuceé, asombroso, ¡Balbuceo!-En fin, lo que quiero decir es, ¿quieres que vayamos por una taza de té?-

-Eso sería maravilloso.- Comentó mientras me ofrecía el brazo, lo sujeté y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacía la salida.

-Por cierto... Gracias, Grace.- Entonces depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

Cuando sus labios rozaron mi piel me sonrojé completamente... Es más, prácticamente pude sentir como el rubor inundaba mi rostro.

Llorando o no, Patrick Jane nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

* * *

**N**/a: _**Y** aquí me tienen devuelta con un Jane/Van Pelt en mi misión imposible de fomentar los fics en español de esta pareja xD_

_**E**l motivo de esta viñeta o lo que sea es que el día que vi el capitulo Seeing Red me quedé con la duda de que hubiera pasado si... Y esas cosas. Debieron haberme visto gritarle a Grace que entrara -Sí, patético, hablo con la televisión... -.-_

_**E**spero que les haya gustado y que los fans del Jisbon no me quemen en la hoguera (?) (Omitan ese último comentario por favor... u.u')_

_**S**aludos,_

_**D**isastro.  
_


End file.
